User talk:23dutch45man
Hi Please help me! I have a crystal from kobolds and Vampire's hand. I can't open the statue on 1 level :/ what should I do? Welcome Hi, welcome to Baldurs Gate Wiki! Probably nobody has yet looked at your edit to the Cloak of Balduran page, but someone will. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Thomaslove92 (Talk) 08:50, 13 October 2012 Hello and thank you Hey! Glad to have another editor on board. Love your edits. If you need any help with templates or coding give me a shout! Thanks -Thomas Love http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/jackass/images/5/5f/Star_tiny.png talk] 23:57, October 17, 2012 (UTC) Awesoem, I love that you're finding ways to improve the Wiki. I will look over your suggestions and see what can be done. As for the image in the infobox, you typed when instead you needed to type Longbow_of_Marksmanship.png I'll fix the item infobox as well. Thanks again. I reckon you can be admin soon, if you're interested.-Thomas Love http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/jackass/images/5/5f/Star_tiny.png talk] 23:30, October 18, 2012 (UTC) BG wiki move You may as well keep working here. We're not sure when we're gonna do it. When we do, we can transfer pages easily, so no work will be wasted. Thanks for all your help here, you're doing an awesome job! :D -Thomas Love http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/jackass/images/5/5f/Star_tiny.png talk] 23:37, December 18, 2012 (UTC) Consolidation? Hey, just wondering if you're tempted to consolidate at all? For instance, most of the pages you've been creating, I've noticed, are relatively short...most any other wiki would call them 'stubs,' imho. The issue, though, is that you've included all the pertinent information already...so, I thought it might be good to combine most of them with each similar page. For instance, on the page for leather armor - the heading could be all the basic info, as you have it, but then there can be an extention for LA+1, LA+2, etc., with their two pictures and description, along with their unique locations and specifically what has changed about them when compared to the original base (AC, weight, etc.). The same can be done for the other armors (studded leather, chainmail, etc.), weapons(long swords, axes, etc.), clothing (bracers, robes, etc.). Maybe for a large list (such as potions) you might want to just create a page 'Potions', and list them all out there, with each potions effects and brief description, as most potions have similar characteristic (stack size, weight, etc.). Don't want to tread on your territory, hence this post, and it'll reduce the wikis page-count (which is oh-so-important to most), but it makes a lot more sense to me...thoughts? : So i took a shot at the page. These robes are a pretty good example of what I was talking about, aside from it being slightly more complicated as they are each a unique item. But yet, each desciption is almost identical, each picture and the robes appearance is almost identical, and the stats and requirements are almost identical. But an explanation of what exactly I did: 1) I opened up the page with a basic description, repeating the items name, relating it to the items occurence in-game, and adding the games description (code seems broken, too - might wanna check with Thomas). (Examble: "''Winter Wolf Pelts are a miscellaneous item found in the first Baldur's Gate game.") 2) I went into further detail in a Characteristics section (which mostly just repeats what the template says, unfortunately - not sure quite how to improve this) which lists the specific details and in-game relationships (ex: robes vs chainmail). (Example: "''The pelts are looted from slain Winter Wolves and weigh #lbs. They can be sold for #x gold to various junk dealers, but may be turned in for a increased amount of 500 gold at the Nashkel general store.") 3) Added a gallery, as there are multiple pictures relating to this single subject - some good additions might be the unique display on the inventory doll/in-game character. 4) Got rid of all repetitive information...it's simply not needed. This includes information in the template such max stack (if its not stackable, then theres no need to include such info in 'max stack') or other names (generalized it). : Now, take the topic of longswords. They have many varieties, including +1 which has the exact same description, similar picture, and similar stats, thus it just seems repetitive to have two pages - one for regular and another for +1 that would appear to be almost identical. Now, what about Varscona, a unique +2 Longsword - it may in fact need a seperate page, as its significantly different from a regular longsword, as it has a unique description, a very different appearance, quite different stats, and may only be found in one place in one game (the first), but as it's still a Longsword, it may deserve a mention/reference at the bottom of the Longsword page, maybe under a "See Also" title, along with other unique Longswords. This, i think, may be how the Robes of Aligned Archmagi may be set up - a page devoted to all the robes, resistance, knaves, adventures, etc. - but with a mention/reference at the bottom for the Archmagi, as they are unique. The result might mean less pages, but each page will be more detailed, in depth, and well referenced/researched. But I'm done rambling for now...thoughts? Dsurian 05:30, January 3, 2013 (UTC) Great pictures Yeah all those image look great. I would say that File:Without Cloak of Displacement.png and File:With Cloak of Displacement.png might be better if taken in the daytime. But great work. Thanks for all the hard work you've been putting in recently. I recently bought the Enhanced Edition. Been playing through trying to notie all the differences they made. Dont know how we are gonna deal with the Enhanced Edition on the Wiki. Have you considered downloading it? -Thomas Love http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/jackass/images/5/5f/Star_tiny.png talk] 23:12, January 17, 2013 (UTC) : A suggestion for image editing: Paint.net; it has a LOT more tools than MS Paint and is a LOT more user friendly than higher tier editors such as photoshop. Also, props for uploading .png's - they are the proper format for online posts. Anyways, two suggestions for the map sections with green circles/squares. 1) Take two screenshots of the same map, the second with your party in a different area. Then, select the square section in the second picture that is the offensive part in the first and merely move it over top, making sure that it lines up perfectly - it may help to only have one party member in any given area, and that they are in the corner of the map. 2) Zoom in to the map, use a 'dropper' tool to pull the axact color from the surrounding area, and then very careufully color in the green lines - make sure you change the color as you procceed. Otherwise, I suppose I could do it, I just need the direct links to the particular pictures... 20:31, January 19, 2013 (UTC) :: Yeah, I use Paint.NET. Its abrilliant piece of sotware. -Thomas Love http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/jackass/images/5/5f/Star_tiny.png talk] 20:58, January 19, 2013 (UTC) Stuff Yeah, that makes sense. Wait for it to drop a little bit. As for Baldur's Gate II, i think that we should do it but no rush. We can wait until we've totally covered the first game. Then move on. I wouldn't worry about transferring info yet. The merge is gonna happpen soon, but dont worry about it yet. Thanks again mate. -Thomas Love http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/jackass/images/5/5f/Star_tiny.png talk] 09:52, January 18, 2013 (UTC) : Apologies for my seemingly lack of activity - just been runnning around in my own life, getting distracted by other wikis, and other stuff (lost power for the last few days, for instance, due to a freak snow storm), but anyways... : Havn't forgotten about the merge or the 'long sword' page - as far as the merge, I just need to set aside enough time to go through every 100+ pages of the old wiki and compare them to the new wiki, and then make any necessary alterations. Once that's done, it's just a simple email to the wikia leadership to get it all straightened out, which I havn't done out of fear of possibly loosing something important on the original. As far as long swords, my original plan might get complicated as there are a LOT(!) of unique long swords in BG2, so that has kind of been a road block I've yet to figure out a way to pass. : I agree with Thomas that BG2 can wait, as there is just so much stuff in BG1 that we have yet to get to, including the complications that the Enhanced Edition brings on. Which brings up another point - we should probably develop some sort of asterisk-like denotation that speccifies where certain things are from, since there is a huge set of differences. For instance, the differences between BG1 Vanilla -> patched -> expansion -> Tutu -> EE are kind of rediculous, and we need to figure out an easy way to organize all of these differences before we make all the changes. Just one example, arrow quiver size: vannila = 20, expansion = 40, EE = 80, BG2 = 40 - we could merely list these out on the arrow page, but it would be much cleaner if we could just list out: : 20*/ : 40**/ : 80***/ : 40****/ : ...and each different asterisk amount translates into a game/version-signifying notation. Just my rambling thoughts, though. 20:41, January 19, 2013 (UTC) BG II and 500 pages! Wow 500! That is exciting! Thanks for all your hard work, its appreciated. You do so much on this wiki. I'd like to make you an admin. I hope thats ok! As for BG II wiki, i think a merge is a great idea. loike with BG Enhanced Ed, i tihnk we shouldn't worry about it until we have the original game thoroughly complete. Thanks again for your input! let me know how you feel about admin rights. -Thomas Love http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/jackass/images/5/5f/Star_tiny.png talk] 16:12, February 1, 2013 (UTC) Admin & stuff Cool, the changes you made are great on the home page. I've made you admin. There aren't many differences. I added an admin page, its got the basic admin info that other Wikias use. Give it a look over. Admins. I'll check out the shield pages as well. Thanks buddy. -Thomas Love http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/jackass/images/5/5f/Star_tiny.png talk] 19:12, February 3, 2013 (UTC) policies Yeah you're totally tight. The policies on this wiki are very weak. When i started the wiki I was just added content like a machine. I just skipped over the policy stuff. Feel free to add to it. ill try and get some work done on the policies too. -Thomas Love http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/jackass/images/5/5f/Star_tiny.png talk] 01:05, February 4, 2013 (UTC) changes Yeah the policies look great. And WOW!! Your work on the spell page is phenomenal!! Great stuff. Can you drop me a link for the template you like the look of? Sounds like a good template idea to me. Thanks again!! -Thomas Love http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/jackass/images/5/5f/Star_tiny.png talk] 22:31, February 10, 2013 (UTC) Mainpage Thanks for reminding me about the front page. I'll get to work on making it look more pro. As for the videos, I'm not sure. I never finished my walkthrough so until I do, we may be better off deleting them. Ill have the mainpage done over the next couple of days. Once its done, you can let me know what you think and we can improve from there! -Thomas Love http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/jackass/images/5/5f/Star_tiny.png talk] 02:17, February 25, 2013 (UTC) * Thanks for the useful feedback, Ive got an AdBlocker on, so I didn't notice the advert problem. ive still got a few modules I want to add. I've reshuffled them a bit, trying to work around the advert. Bare with me. : If you want to have a go, the main page is pretty simple to re-order, I've made each module a separate template so the main page is much neater. Just edit the page in source mode. -Thomas Love http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/jackass/images/5/5f/Star_tiny.png talk] 18:30, March 13, 2013 (UTC) This might help I used this program when I started this wiki, I totally forgot about it. Its a program that reads the raw game files for Baldur's Gate and presents them to you. So you can see what every charatcer carries, see every container, see all the info for a shop and the stats for enemies. Download it here you want the first download (about 618,000 bytes). It's a bit weird to use at first but once you get the hanf of it you can get loads of great info from it. Once you've extracted it and opened it just tell it where your Baldur's Gate folder is and it should give you all the details. Let me know how you get on with it, if you need any help let me know! -Thomas Love http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/jackass/images/5/5f/Star_tiny.png talk] 02:45, March 18, 2013 (UTC) Stuff Yeah, it extracts all the info about prices in each store. Its really quite good. As for the scroll, good question. I reckon items seeing as anyone can use them. Is that right? I forget. If anyone can use them I think they should be items. Use your best judgement. -Thomas Love http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/jackass/images/5/5f/Star_tiny.png talk] 20:53, March 18, 2013 (UTC) FRW & policies The policy changes seem good to me, makes a lot of sense. Great job networking with the FRW, I used to do a lot of editing over there :) i also moved the template and deleted the old page. So using } works fine now :d -Thomas Love http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/jackass/images/5/5f/Star_tiny.png talk] 23:19, March 25, 2013 (UTC) BG II spells and things Hey, love what you've done for the spells pages. Your work is great. As for the Main Page - Great idea adding a poll, that should be useful. Also protecting it is smart. I think the merge ground to a halt some time ago. As im sure youve notice I dont edit this wiki anymore. I'm working on some other projects at the moment. You seem to be more than capable of running the wiki yourself. Keep up the great work! -Thomas Love http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/jackass/images/5/5f/Star_tiny.png talk] 22:08, April 9, 2013 (UTC) Merge and my other projects Mergins wikis is not a special process, it simple means both Wikis agreeing to combine. What usually happens then is any useful information on the weaker Wiki is copy/pasted across. There's no fancy merge function. Its a lot of effort and as far as I've seen theres not much info worth using on the old Wiki. What might be useful is getting admin rights for the old Wiki, deleting pages and putting a redirect on the main page (along with a small explanation). Im not really sure how to proceed. The reasons I lost interest here was mainly other projects that I got involved with. Other Wikis and trying to get more confident with coding. Wikia introduced me to HTML and CSS and now i'm doing a course trying to become a more advanced coder. Ill probably get back into it at some point. -Thomas Love http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/jackass/images/5/5f/Star_tiny.png talk] 11:56, April 12, 2013 (UTC) Spells When writing articles about spells should we more or less copy description from game or describe it accurately in our own words? Ioulaum (talk) 17:05, June 17, 2013 (UTC) mage spell progression error Amount of spellslots between 6 and 10 level is different in "total # of spellslots" and different when you count them yourself. I'm not sure which one is correct. When I tried to add sub-category "1st level wizard spells" to Spells category I accidentaly managed to make Spells subcategory of mentioned category. So: How do I reverse it? As in how do I make so Spells are no longer subcategory? Ioulaum (talk) 18:49, June 19, 2013 (UTC) Proposition for recategorisation Currently categorie such as fighters, bards, etc. are both sub categories for both Characters and Classes. When amounts of articles about game mechanics and NPCs will grow this might cause problems. My proposition is to leave them as a subcategories of mechanical categories(fighters, bards, etc. will remain subcategory of a classes) while create subcategories in them named "x characters" where is name of category for example fighter characters which will store all articles about NPCs I have made changes to clerics category to show how this would work. Ioulaum (talk) 22:12, June 20, 2013 (UTC) spell infobox Is it possible to change spell infobox to include priest spells spheres? Ioulaum (talk) 20:01, June 21, 2013 (UTC) Spheres are in Bhaalspawn series. They are part of description of most priest spells. There are spheres like: plant, animal, sun, divination, healing, elemental, guardian, law, etc. I believe they are remains D&D divine domains. Ioulaum (talk) 07:06, June 22, 2013 (UTC) Spells, distance units Polish version of Baldur's Gate uses metric system and I guess every non english version does this as well, but I have english version from gog.com so I might provide both metric and Imperial units from now. I plan to improve spell articles later. Making around 300 full sized articles from scratch is going to take just too much time. Making short version and then improving it is much easier for me. Ioulaum (talk) 21:39, June 27, 2013 (UTC) Photos Everything looks great by the way! Well done. What exactly are the problems you're having? -Thomas Love http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/jackass/images/5/5f/Star_tiny.png talk] 14:47, June 28, 2013 (UTC) Hey dude, I had a look at the upload code, it seems to be okay. You are probably right about the server issues. If it does keep happening let me know and I'll talk to Wikia about it. ALso I fixed the Feature Article template. Before, the template automatically fitted the photo's width to the box. ive made it so that widht can be decided by us now. There is an extra parameter, so you can type 200px for example. Ive adjusted the mainpage as well. Hope this helps! -Thomas Love http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/jackass/images/5/5f/Star_tiny.png talk] 16:14, June 29, 2013 (UTC) 1000 pages Wow! Thats really impressive dude! You've done an incredible job! Enabling the forums is a great idea, I'm not sure how it works unfortunately. Also those categories sound great, that would really help people navigate to the game they need! :D -Thomas Love http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/jackass/images/5/5f/Star_tiny.png talk] 02:37, July 26, 2013 (UTC) png. pictures The only problem is my laptop only really does jpg. and I can't save photos and upload photos as png. By the way, thanks for the positive comments :) Tommy2215 (talk) 19:52, August 13, 2013 (UTC) Spotlight Request Hi. Baldur's Gate Wiki looks good and I've added it to the approved spotlight list! The one thing is, that your redirect on Mediawiki:Community-corner does not actually display the customized message on . Please go ahead and find some way to get the content into the corner itself. Thanks! -- Wendy (talk) 04:10, September 4, 2013 (UTC) Your ideas! After having a quick look at his edits and contributions, i think you're right. If they are interested then i'll gladly make them an admin. As for the comments/talk page idea, if you want to switch it over, no problem. By the way, I had a good look a'round and the wiki is looking awesome, you've been doing a great job! Keep it up! -Thomas Love http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/jackass/images/5/5f/Star_tiny.png talk] 00:51, September 12, 2013 (UTC) all spells have articles Discounting easter egg spells and NPC only spells all spells in Bhaalspawn saga have their own articles now. Ioulaum (talk) 22:50, September 13, 2013 (UTC) delete article Could you delete http://baldursgate.wikia.com/wiki/Vocalise? I realized correct spelling is Vocalize not Vocalise. I already copied article to one with correctly spelled title, and deleted everything under wrong one. Ioulaum (talk) 10:20, September 15, 2013 (UTC) RE: Administrator Sure, I would love to become an administrator on this wiki. Bedankt voor de kans en bedankt voor de complimenten, Het is niet vaak dat ik krediet krijgen voor mijn werk. I hope that the previous sentence makes sense to you. Tommy2215 (talk) 18:57, September 15, 2013 (UTC) item infobox suggestions 1.Minimum stat values needed to use item could be in different category than resistances. Right now it kinda looks like for example that scroll of protection from acid(I'm trying to write article about it) would make you resistant to intelligence. 2.Could you add "area" to infobox as well. Ioulaum (talk) 20:32, September 17, 2013 (UTC) Everything looks ok now. Ioulaum (talk) 15:02, September 22, 2013 (UTC) About write the lore and item name of objects in the appropriate section Hi, if you want to continue the discussion, you can let me a message on my page or we can talk here, but you ask to continue the discussion on the forum in your last message, what forum do you talking about ? 0x35px Agaard - discussion 0x35px 21:58, October 6, 2013 (UTC) Query: validity of expanding into mod content? I do apologise if an official stance on this matter already exists, but... Baldur's Gate has a very well-established fan-modding community, and whilst places like PocketPlane.net serve as repositories for the various links, they tend to be rather skimpy on the details of those mods. Is it at all feasible that Baldur's Gate Wiki could add a "Mod Content" category, to cover more detailed entries on various mod-spawned quests, classes, NPCs, etc, or that maybe it could spin off a wiki for such content? I understand if the answer is no, I was merely curious about it; I just got my first taste of the Unfinished Business mod and I immediately started prepping out an article as a result. Ranime Codexer (talk) 02:08, November 29, 2013 (UTC) main page issues I'll see how the changes affect our page and deal with any issues. I'll also tweak the template for you :D Glad to see the wiki is doing so well! Great job! -Thomas Love http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/jackass/images/5/5f/Star_tiny.png talk] 02:51, December 4, 2013 (UTC) Request for help Hi Dutch. I approved your request, and I'm here to help. To fix the poll being too wide on Monobok, copy this CSS code to MediaWiki:Monobook.css: div.ajax-poll { width: auto; } To replace the logo that appears on the Monobook skin, upload a new version of File:Wiki.png. If you meant that you wanted me to make a new Monobook logo, let me know. I looked at the main page using my phone, and didn't see any obvious or major problems, so let me know what issue(s) you're seeing. As for the main page modules looking "more advanced", let me know what you'd like to have. If you've seen a design you like on another main page, please link me to it, so I'll have a specific idea of what you want. JoePlay http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/joeplayground/images/a/a5/WikiaStaff2.png (talk) 22:01, January 29, 2014 (UTC) Quayle Is there any evidence that Quayle from Baldur's Gate 1(joinable NPC) and Quayle from Baldur's Gate 2(foster father of Aerie) are same person? Honestly it looks like to me that they are just 2 different people with same race and name. Backstory of Quayle from BG2 doesn't really fit with adventuring with Player Character in BG1. Ioulaum (talk) 21:56, March 15, 2014 (UTC) Sure, why not? Ioulaum (talk) 16:25, March 16, 2014 (UTC) Hello again! I've promoted you so you can promote others as you wish now! i also added that code to the monobook page :) Keep up the great work! -Thomas Love http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/jackass/images/5/5f/Star_tiny.png talk] 02:29, March 22, 2014 (UTC) Shadow of Mordor versus tournament Hi fellow Dutchman! I'm Mark, from Wikia's Community Development Team. I'm reaching out to see if your community would like to be a part of a versus tournament we're hosting on the Shadow of Mordor wikia. It would go live in September, and we would be pitting Viconia DeVir against Galadriel from Shadow of Mordor. The voting would live in a blog on Shadow of Mordor and we would post a button on Viconia DeVir's page here encouraging your community to vote for them. On the voting blog we would link back to your wikia, and we'll be promoting the tournament around Wikia. If your community would like to be a part of the tournament, which would include the button on Viconia DeVir's page as well as a link back to your community from the voting blog, please let me know by 8/29. Thank you! Mark (talk) 22:05, August 25, 2014 (UTC) Fixing quest pages I'm on a quest (pun intended) to fix the quest pages on this wiki. While I generally refrain from major edits on wikis, the side quests here are all messed up. No consistency. No way to to see which game most belong to. Etc. I started a thread in the forum about this. If you think I'm being too ambitious or something please let me know. You can see the details there. But I don't honestly see how this is something anyone should have a problem with. If I'm wrong I will gladly roll back these changes. -- DeJuanNOnley (talk) 10:19, October 23, 2014 (UTC) Still around? I've been wondering if you ever plan on coming back, for maintenance purposes, perhaps? I've noticed more than a few things around here that could be done. It's been about a year since any admins have been around, and I'm really hoping this place hasn't been completely abandoned. It's so great to have a wiki for the Baldur's Gate series, and I'm trying to create new pages in my spare time now that my 'to-do' list is more or less complete, but there's still a lot of work to be done. - Erik the Mad (talk) 12:32, August 6, 2015 (UTC) Checkin in... Mighty Mr. Dutchman! ...how's life? - doin ok? - still D&D'in it? Wiki looks pretty good ...can't believe it's been 4 years. Hope all is well! Dsurian 02:41, November 12, 2016 (UTC) Howdy! I just got back into SOD after creating a new computer, has the content for SOD been moved or changed? As i cant find anymore. WindOfTheUnwrittenLaw (talk) 21:22, December 4, 2016 (UTC) Thank you for the welcome! Sorry for posting information in page comments. I don't feel comfortable adding to the articles themselves.. don't want to accidentally erase something or mess up the formatting. Spectre Incarnate (talk) 11:15, December 9, 2016 (UTC) Admin Request Sooo ...yeah. I was an admin on the first wiki, though I admit I didn't do much over there, and could have helped a lot more regarding the merge. Having said that, I'm back, averaging ~125 edits a week, keeping an eye on anything that Erik might not catch. My 'main project' would probably be updating all the images to the best quality from the EE, which has opened my eyes to a lot of potential work. There are older images that might be poorly named, unused, or just a bad file-type and need to be replaced. Otherwise, I myself have made quite a few mistakes ...improperly uploaded, improperly named, etc. But with admin rights, I'd be able to fix/improve/delete/move everything that is in need of editing. I've also spent a fair share of time on various other wikis, and would like to try out a few additions, like adding a 'Community' drop-down along the header. For the most part though, I'll try not to screw with anything else admin-worthy, at least not without first consulting you or Erik. Either/or, glad to know you're still around... Dsurian (talk) 03:32, December 15, 2016 (UTC) :Thanks for the approval! I hope I won't let you down... :A quick question regarding the creature infobox - they have two seemingly useless identifiers ('title' and 'reputation') and one fairly important one missing ('damage type' - for non-humanoids without a physical weapon ...Bears = crush, Wolves = pierce, etc.). Can you give me a reason why the two former should stay or that the later should not be added? - if not, I can go ahead and make the changes... Dsurian (talk) 06:30, December 24, 2016 (UTC) Re: Opinion on Dsurian I think he would be a great addition. He has been doing excellent work around here, and it would be good to have some help, since I have been so busy with work and can't contribute as often as I used to. - Erik the Mad (talk) 02:27, December 19, 2016 (UTC) Re:Uploaded pictures Thank you! I've added a few categories that were still missing! --Jaqen (talk) 17:17, December 26, 2016 (UTC) List o' Questions (dutch-style) Hey ...so, one of the reasons Erik probably wanted me to become an admin was so that I'd stop bothering him as much - haha ...I admit, I can occasionally be annoying, but I just tend to preemptively build up a lot of questions that I'd need answers for before I change too much, especially since I'm still a 'new fish' by most standards. You can check his talk page for my previous communiques, where'in I've brought up multiple subjects. Some have been answered (image standardization, disambiguous pages), while others have been left open-ended (relating weaponry, categorization, etc.), but he hasn't gotten back to me regarding a few topics, such as my previous concerns with you regarding the character infobox. The only other thing that's outstanding (and annoying me to a surprising degree) is how everything has been EE'd. There are obviously some necessary articles (such as game mechanics) where it's necessary to explore changes between the first game + exp, the second game + exp, and each Enhanced Edition, and drawing a distinction between the two core games is certainly important, but when it comes to most general categorization and item/character articles, I find it a bit ludicrous to include a reference to both the original and EE title. Please bear with me - everything that's in the original Baldur's Gate is obviously within its expansion Tales of the Sword Coast ...while everything in each of these is obviously within the first Enhanced Edition(EE) ...the same can also be said regarding the second game, its expansion, and the second EE. Now, making a distinction between what's been added to the core games by each expansion, and then by each EE, is very important ...and yet, it should be assumed that everything that's in the core game is also in the Enhanced Edition, as nothing (to my knowledge) has been removed, so why bother with including such superfluous information ...? There are several examples i could reference, such as the generic Short Sword ...it's obviously a basic weapon, found in both the first and second game, so the article's body mentions this, and the article infobox mentions this, and (despite me not particularly liking the current methodology) the categorization mentions this - all fine. The problem I find, as it's obviously in both the first and second game, why is the EE even mentioned? - of course this weapon is included the EE, just as it's included the expansions, because they're obviously already in the core game - it's a given! Now, of course it's important that Balduran's Sword was added to the first expansion (which the related article page humorously does NOT mention upon writing this), just as it's important that The Chesley Crusher was added to the first Enhanced Edition ...but the list of such weapons/areas/NPCs is no doubt very short, appropriately so. In summary, it should be assumed that anything in the originals are also in the Enhanced Edition ...what's noteworthy is what is in the EEs that aren't in the originals. This is hard to do if absolutely everything that's in the original games is uselessly included as also being part of the EEs for no beneficial reason. Any chance this standard can be changed so it makes a bit more sense? Dsurian (talk) 08:50, December 28, 2016 (UTC)